


midnight kiss

by crepesfortwo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Seulrene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crepesfortwo/pseuds/crepesfortwo
Summary: a kiss between the lips





	

Irene moved like a cat with her hips swaying-- _oh_ so gently.

The woman's hair was a curtain of midnight.

Dark tresses fell down and framed her face, silky locks slightly unkempt from her fingers running through them. Pretty eyelashes fanned out against pale milky white skin--a shade of porcelain--and the lids unfolded themselves to reveal a sharp penetrating stare.

Dilated chocolate pupils stuck to the sight of a younger woman trapped against the wall.

Irene locked her knee in between Seulgi's legs, eliciting a muffled gasp of surprise from the latter.

It was the kind of sound that sent flutters running down the back of her spine.

A smirk drew itself on her lips--she liked that kind of sound.

"I-Irene..." Seulgi's fingers wrapped themselves around the thin sleeves of Irene's blouse, trembling slightly when the latter brought her lips along the length of her sensitive earlobe.

The way Seulgi's body stiffened at the sensation of hot breath tickling on her skin--shoulders tightening and muscles clenching--only served to fuel Irene's actions. It made her want to press deeper into the woman, press deeper for more pleasant sounds and cute body jerks.

And the sight of the younger woman flushed in red, forehead slick with sweat and panting slightly was enough of an image for Irene to press her lips into the hot delicious skin of the former's neck. She drew a trail of kisses down to Seulgi's collarbone, reveling the taste--slightly salty yet incredibly sweet.

Seulgi tasted like strawberries; freshly picked and ready to eat.

And there it was, another sound, another frightfully beautiful moan.

Oh it drove Irene mad--an insatiable itch to consume, breathe in everything and inhale the beauty which was Seulgi.

" _Fuck--_ " She muttered between licks and kisses, lips slowly traveling down the valley between the younger woman's chest. Seulgi twitched in response, head slightly bent over as she breathed out heavily.

Meanwhile Irene's grip on her wrists remained firm, pressing them against the wall of their shared dorm room.

It was one of those rare evenings where the rest of the members were out (they were running out of groceries so Wendy brought the kids out for a trip to the supermarket).

Then Irene's lips left her skin and she brought Seulgi's hands down and kissed each palm gently, eyes never leaving.

And Seulgi watched with half-lidded eyes, unconsciously holding her breath when Irene proceeded more boldly. The latter flashed a small smirk--a mischievous glint dancing in her eyes--and licked along the length of the palm of Seulgi's right hand up to her slim fingers.

Seulgi gulped, unable to look away, her head buzzing with an almost unbearable warmness.

Then the tips of her fingers disappeared into the soft wet sensation of Irene's mouth.

It was a sight that Seulgi struggled to comprehend, almost crumbling down her sense of rationality. The view of Irene sucking her fingers gently instantly made her weak and she flushed even further, cheeks completely drenched in a shade of inflamed red. Her eyes drank in the moving painting of sensuality and hot breath--completely mesmerised and undeniably trapped.

Irene's lips were so unbelievably soft.

It felt surreal and out of this world.

Irene broke the stare to close her eyes as she continued her task, licking along every inch of her girlfriend's beautiful fingers. They were long and slender, soft to touch. Seulgi's nails were short and rounded, recently manicured as well.

She had lost count a long time ago of the many times she had yearned and imagined Seulgi's fingers pressing against her skin--touching--and _touching_ and moving down between her legs and--

" _Irene..._ " Seulgi managed to say, the name articulated in a thick moan. Irene paused and raised her head.

"Yes?" She took Seulgi's fingers out of her mouth and licked gently at the space between the latter's index and middle finger.

A visible shiver coursed through Seulgi's body.

" _I...I--_ "

She chewed on her lower lip, looking away nervously as she crossed her legs together. Irene watched carefully, not really sure what to expect. Did Seulgi not like that? Wait, did she mess up already? Oh no--

"Irene, I... _I really want you right now._ "

\--oh.

_Oh._

No more words were needed.

Irene released Seulgi's hand and pressed her lips against the latter's soft pink ones instantly, moaning into the kiss. She raised her knee sharply, earning a mixture of a sigh and a gasp from Seulgi. At that, her tongue slipped into the dark hot cavern of Seulgi's mouth.

It felt like everything was melting.

Their tongues touched and then moved together, soft sweet moans dancing between ragged breaths. Both pairs of eyes were closed and they fell into a entrancing darkness of nothing else but sounds, heat and fluttering touches.

"God Seulgi--"

Soon the texture of their clothes rubbing against skin became unbearable and Irene took the liberty to undo the buttons on her own baby-blue blouse first--Seulgi always felt embarrassed upon being the first one to expose skin.

Seulgi opened her eyes at the sound of cloth hitting the floor.

Then to Irene's surprise, she slipped down her fingers down to the zip of the former's jeans and tugged downwards. Still locked in a kiss, Irene pressed her left hand into the wall and pulled off the denim article with the other hand without much trouble.

Bless herself for wearing a one-size too big today.

Once completely exposed to the cool air, Irene stifled a shiver, goosebumps forming on her arms.

Seulgi sucked gently on Irene's lower lip once then broke the kiss, panting heavily and dark-brown eyes pooling with lust at the view of Irene clad in white lingerie. They were lacy, modest--just the way she liked it.

"You are so beautiful," the words left her lips before she could stopped them and Seulgi blushed at her own compliment. Irene smiled and twirled around playfully.

Then she gestured with a hand, looking at Seulgi impatiently.

With a timid nod, Seulgi pulled off her t-shirt and stepped out of her shorts. The result was a head of now messy brown locks and mismatching underwear, plus a madly blushing Seulgi realising that she had forgotten to wear the same coloured bra and panties again.

But not that it was a problem.

In fact, Irene loved it--she thought it was another cute trait of hers.

"Come here," Irene cooed as she pulled Seulgi's hand and walked towards her own bed. Seulgi sat down first and Irene unclasped the girl's bra, tossing it aside, and that earned a look of surprise from the former. But Irene only responded by sticking her tongue out playfully (merong~) and pushed Seulgi down onto the flower-printed sheets, the latter's soft hair splaying out across the covers.  

And Irene followed suit, climbing on top of the girl and diving back down for another kiss. She dug her fingers into the mattress, tasting each sweet moan that slipped out from Seulgi's throat; such bliss.

Fingers dragged themselves along the curve of Seulgi's waist and up to the side of her breasts. Then Irene lightly brushed across the latter's nipples with her thumbs, coaxing out more whimpers and soft gasps from Seulgi. She paid attention to every twitch, every jerk of the body, and responded accordingly.

Leaving the warmth of Seulgi's lips with a gentle kiss, Irene made her way down to Seulgi's chest and proceeded to cover the latter's nipple with her mouth. As expected, a louder sound escaped from Seulgi at the sensation.

She rubbed circles into the other breast with her thumb, savouring the way Seulgi arched her body towards her, back lifted off the sheets. _Beautiful_. Irene captured in her memory the sight of Seulgi gasping for breath, brows furrowed tightly, and jaw slack and lips parted in pleasure--a moment to remember forever.

She continued sucking gently, then with more force, alternating between different pressures to elicit more surprised reactions from the younger woman.

" _Irene--Ah, ah--!_ "

It was always lovely to keep her on edge.

Moreover, the natural scent of Seulgi's skin was enchanting and it infused her nostrils, muddling the thoughts in Irene's head.

A wall of alluring smells--sweat, arousal and sweet strawberry.

Irene swirled her tongue around the bud and rubbed the other between her fingers. She could feel her own arousal pooling in her panties, it was unbearable to resist. Then she slowed down her actions and gave the other breast one last soft lick.

" _Irene...more please._ "

With a quiet nod, Irene kissed down the curve of Seulgi's clenched stomach, her fingers curling over the hem of the latter's bear-cartoon panties. She ran her tongue over the thin slopes of Seulgi's abdominal muscles, taking delight in how they tightened under her lips.

How cute.

And yet, so fucking sexy.

There was no doubt that Seulgi had the best body among the members. Everything was beautiful and defined, from her toned thighs to the woman's lean arms. Then there was her abs, highlighted and drenched in a lovely golden tan, defining the muscles under her soft skin.

" _Please..._ "

But Irene took her time and relished in the sculpted leanness, toned beauty. She planted a kiss on Seulgi's belly button, caressing her warm hands up and down the pretty curves of Seulgi's hips and tight butt.

" _Irene--_ "

Another kiss on her hip bone.

"I-- _I can't take it any longer..._ "

Irene smiled into Seulgi's hot skin and continued her journey downwards. She tugged at her panties at first, acutely aware of the scent of arousal and need. Then she pulled them down Seulgi's lean thighs and buried her face between the woman's legs.

"You're so wet."

Irene whispered in awe, her breath tickling against Seulgi's sensitive part. The latter jerked in response, driving her hips towards Irene's face, evidently shaking with sensitivity. Seulgi whined and then whimpered, biting down on her own hand when Irene stuck her tongue into the moistness.

Her eyes sparkled with delight at the sweet taste and she continued, earning a series of muffled moans from the younger woman. Determined to hear audible sounds, she massaged the girl's inner thighs and issued long hard licks.

" _Iren--ah!_ " Seulgi squirmed at the onslaught of sensations, her head becoming light and vision blurring out with pleasure. Irene quickened her pace and it wasn't long before Seulgi's hips began to follow the movement. Soon she was rocking into each lick, allowing Irene's tongue to delve deeper into her throbbing core.

" _Aaahhh--!_ "

Irene rolled her tongue around Seulgi's hard clit and smiled at the sound of the raw throaty moan that the latter managed to gasp out. Then she inserted a finger into Seulgi's core and began to suck on her clit as she curled and uncurled her finger.

Immediately hands tightened their grip around the sheets and Seulgi wrapped her legs around Irene's neck as she rocked against the pleasure. Her eyes were squeezed shut with lips parted in heavy panting.

Everything felt so hot, like she was melting with each delightful wave that brought her closer to the edge. Her mind had turned to slush a long time ago.

" _Irene--I'm--_ "

Once again Irene quickened her pace, pushing her finger in and out at consistent rates while she licked and sucked. The sound of Seulgi's desperate and ragged moans filled her head and flooded her senses, sending flutters down the curve of her own back.

 

" _I'm--_ "

**Come.**

" _Irene--_ "

**Come for me.**

" _Ah--!_ "

**Yes, just like that.**

 

Arching her back and pressing her hips into one last hard lick, Seulgi came, her liquids gushing out as she rode along her orgasm. Her body jerked unpredictably, hair falling down on her sweat-slick face. Irene lapped up the juices generously, sustaining the pleasure as she tasted every inch of Seulgi and tasted everything.

She was so beautiful.

Irene watched as she continued to clean up the rest of the remains. When the rise and fall of Seulgi's chest soon became somewhat stable, she climbed back up to the former.

Seulgi moaned softly and turned away at contact of skin against skin, still sensitive. Her eyes were half-lidded, a dreamy look etched in her flushed expression and hands semi-clenched.

"Seulgi..." Irene lowered herself and blew against the woman's ear.

Seulgi twitched in response, frowning cutely as though she was trying to comprehend the sensation.

" _Mmm..._ "

Rolling over, Irene then laid herself between Seulgi's arms and ran her hand through the latter's hair. The younger woman was evidently having problems keeping her eyes open. Irene leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Seulgi's lips.

Seulgi reached out to wrap her hand around Irene's finger weakly, eliciting a smile from the latter.

"Sweet dreams, Seulgi-ah."

Then she drifted off into a deep slumber, breathing softly and instinctively curling into Irene for warmth. Irene brushed her thumb across Seulgi's warm cheek, drinking in the sight of a sleeping pink-cheeked bear bathed in the warmth of an afterglow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut.  
> excuse any errors.
> 
> edit: cant believe i forgot to write about taking off seulgi's bra first smh such fail.


End file.
